familysingentertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Crappington
Crappington is an Upcoming American adult 2D-3D animated sitcom created by Conrad Vernon and Adam Campbell-Sing (Of The Muddles And Crystals Fame) for Cartoon Network. Intended for mature audiences, the show has become famous for its crude language and dark, surreal humor that lampoons a wide range of topics. The ongoing narrative revolves around four Kids—PuffPuff Humbert, Lance Patrick, Zowie Devlin and Robert "Big/Regular Rob" Tenorman—and their bizarre adventures in and around the fictional Michigan city. Characters Main Characters *'PuffPuff Humbert' (Voiced by Adam Campbell-Sing, Seasons 1-Present main) - Is one of the main central characters of the show. Puff is 11 years old and is a normal, average, American, mixed-up kid. He is a Fifth-grade student who commonly has extraordinary experiences not typical of conventional small-town life in his hometown of Crappington. In many episodes, Puff contemplates ethics in beliefs, moral dilemmas, and contentious issues, and will often reflect on the lessons he has attained with a speech that often begins with "You know, I learned something today...". *'Lance Patrick' (Voiced by Tom Kenny, Seasons 1-Present main) - Is one of the main central characters of the show. Lance is 10¾ years old as is portrayed as the smartest of the group, and the only one to be Jewish (With his friends being Roman Catholic). In earlier seasons, He had a crush on Zowie Devlin, one of the members in Puff's party, until Zowie broke up with Him in the season 7 episode "Rasins". In the Season 11 finale "The List", Zowie and Lance reconciled their relationship. As of late Season 4, He had developed a punishing rivalry with Big Rob, For calling Lance a Jew in most episodes. *'Zowie Devlin' (Voiced by Michele Knotz, Seasons 1-7 and 11-15 main, Seasons 8-11 reccuring, Season 16-present in rotation) - Zowie is the youngest member in Puff's party at 9 years old and the only girl in it as well. Zowie is pictured as intelligent, cute, feminine, and sassy. She had a crush on another member in Puff's team, Lance, until She broke up with him and started dating Tobias in "Rasins". Ever since she remained a background character in most episodes, resulting in Puff's fiancé Teri Collins to join Puff's team. This was intact until "The List" when She and Lance reconciled their relationship. This was verified in Season 12's "Thor's Attraction" when Lance partnered up with her for the field trip aboard Thor's ship, Beliskiner. *'Robert "Big/Regular Rob" Tenorman' (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Season 1-5 and 7-present main) - Is one of the main central characters of the show. Rob is the oldest (and suprisingly the smallest) in Puff's team at 12 years old, and is Supreme Champion (Formerly Champion) of the Asgard High Council. His main weapon is Thor's Hammer, which He obtained from Thor (while Thor was still in his captive Viking forme) while in a Cimmerian cave in the Season 1 episode of the same name. He remained a vital part in the show until "Meridian", where He ascends to a high pane of existence. Rob only appeared in Season 6 in "Cancelled", an alternate retelling of "Rob Gets An Anal Probe". He returned as a series regular in Season 7's "A Tenorman Homecoming" He ordered The Elder Gods to grant Him a forceful de-ascension, and rejoins the team for the rest of the series. Supporting Characters Humbert Family Patrick Family Devlin Family Tenorman Family Sneedly Family Crappington Elementary School Students *'Melvin Sneedly' (Voiced by Tara Strong, Seasons 2-5 and Season 6 Episode 7-Season 15 recurring, Season 6 Episodes 1-6 main, Season 16-present in rotation) - Melvin is a Larvitar who is the school brainiac and Rob's best friend and confidant. He is also the one that gets hurt the most (much like Kenny's deaths in South Park) such as getting stomped on by Toad with his fertilising foot (A running gag). After Rob spared his life for his ascension in "Meridian", He fills in for Rob for a remainder of the sixth season, which was cut short until he joined the Goa'uld as the title villain in "Havik Jr.", which led to Tweek filling in for him from "The Simpsons Already Did It" to "Thor's Disclosure", Toad filling in for Tweek from "Around The Whirlpool" to "The Ultimate Punishment", And Tweek filling in again from "Frozen On Thier Tracks" to "Red Sleigh Down". However in "A Tenorman Homecoming", Melvin's Havik Jr. persona was destroyed by Rob using his newfound ascended power and rejoined Mr. Brown's class alongside Rob, who rejoined Puff's party. *'Teri Collins' (Voiced by Abigail Gordon, Seasons 1-7 and 11-15 reccuring, Season 7-11 main, Season 16-present in rotation) - Teri is a female Teddiursa who is Puff's love interest and student body president of Crappington Elementary. She is pictured as very sweet and kind, and always gives good advice. Despite being in the girl's clique, She tends to hang out with Puff and his friends more. She enjoys cheer leading, singing, knitting and playing with forest animals. She ultimately joins Puff's team in "Smells Like Team Spirit", following Zowie's breakup with Lance in the previous episode. She continued to serve Puff and his friends for Seasons 8, 9, 10 and 11 for when Puff let her go in "The List" in case of Zowie's return to his party. *'Tobias Wilson' (Voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison, Season 1-15 recurring, Season 16-present in rotation) - A Hitmontop who considers himself a heavily-built jock, whom actually is quite puny. Like Lance, He has a crush on Zowie, which he finally got to be his girlfriend after Zowie broke up with Lance in "Rasins". This was short-lasted for when Zowie reconciled her relationship with Lance in "The List". In the aftermath, he is hinted to have a crush on Lance's younger sister, Karen, as revealed in Season 14's "You Have 0 Friends". *'Toad Sanderson' (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Season 1-6 Episode 10 and Season 6 Episode 16-Season 15 recurring, Season 6 Episode 11-15 main, Season 16-present in rotation) - A Palpitoad who is very rude and vulgar in nature. He has the ability to use his legs as arms, extend his tongue to an incredible length to use it to fire five mud blobs, and to fertilise is foot to make it a little bigger to stomp foes. He is usually seen with Swaddle as of Season 9's "Follow That Egg!" When Toad and Swaddle were paired together for the project and kissed while decorating their egg, and they were together again Season 12's "Thor's Attraction" for when they holded hands on the field trip, hinting that they might have a crush on eachover. *'Dwebble Pebble' (Voiced by Kwesi Boakye, Season 1-15 recurring, Season 16-present in rotation) - Dwebble is a very shy and fragile student of Mr. Brown's. He is very good at digging holes as revealed in "An Elephant Makes Love To A Cow" and has very durable webbing skills. His best friend is Skipper, a Jaffa He helped Puff and Rob free while inside a Cimmerian cave as of "Thor's Hammer". Starting with the Season 9 premiere "Dwebble's Fancy New Shell", he now has a "Spiral Shell" on his back, replacing the "Stone Shell" which he formerly had in earlier seasons and at the beginning of the episode where an angry Toad broke it. *'Skipper' (Voiced by Tom Kenny, Season 1 Episode 5-season 15 recurring, Season 16-present in rotation) - A quiet and energetic Jaffa kid from the safe world Cimmeria and Dwebble's best friend. He does the scouting work for Crappington Elementary and while on missions. He can be very impatient to follow an order at times (for when he was impatient to escape the cave that he was all alone in "Thor's Hammer"). *'Adam Ewing' (Voiced by Nika Futterman, Season 1-present recurring) - An American Sentret Notary with the traits of the real Adam Ewing from David Mitchell's 2004 novel Cloud Atlas. He is only friends with the Asgard scientist Heimdall and the Gelopian exchange student Goop, since he is disliked by his other friends. He plays a major role in Season 3's "The Pacific Journal Of Adam Ewing", which tells the same story from his story arc in the Cloud Atlas novel, where he was poisoned by Dr. Henry Goose while travleling on a ship in 1849 and about his escape through time to the city of Crappington prior to the events of the series. *'Clyde Donovan' (Voiced by Lisa Ortiz, Season 1-15 recurring, Season 16-present in rotation) - A Quilladin who considers himself one of the sexiest kids in school. He is sometimes the first to hear about Goa'uld attacks and can always be eager to help Dr. Fraiser. *'Dr. Janet Fraiser, P.H.D.' (Voiced by Alicyn Packard, Season 1-15 recurring, Season 16-present in rotation) - Mr. Brown's T.A., class member and School CMO. She is an accident-phrone, which can rather be done during an experiment (Another running gag). Rob and Melvin are her apprentices. Also, She bears a striking visual simularity to The Mr. Men Show character Little Miss Whoops. *'GLIT-79, '''Or '''Gollet ' (Voiced by Kerry Shale, Season 1-8 and 10-15 reccuring, Season 9 main, Season 16-present in rotation) - A cybernetic espionage bot and the only genderless species in Crappington. It is mostly seen with Dr. Fraiser in the school lab, helping her with her experiments. It can also transform into 75ft fighting bot, as revealed in the episode "Mecha-Utonatron-X 95000". It also joined Puff's party just for Season 9. *'Goop' (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Season 2 Episode 6-present reccuring) - A Gelopian exchange student who debuts in the Season 2 episode of the same name. He loves to eat, and is always happy when he sees or eats curry rice. He is one of Adam Ewing's only friends. *'Jimmy Swanson' (Voiced by Billy Beach, Season 5 Episode 2-Season 15 recurring, Season 16-present in rotation) - Jimmy is a Psyduck who uses crotchets to move, due to an accident that happened prior to his debut, "Cripple Fight!". He is one of the two handicapped kids in the show, second being Timmy. He also enjoys doing stand-up comedy at lunchtime clubs. Crappington Elementary School Faculty Townsfolk Goa'uld Asgard *'Thor' (Portrayed by Mark Gibbon in Captive Forme, Voiced by Mark Gibbon in "Thor's Chariot", and Michael Shanks from "Thor's Nemesis" to present) - Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Thor first appears in "Thor's Hammer", where Puff and Rob escape the Cimmerian cave with Skipper, whom He is presented as a human Viking, controlled and held captive by the Goa'uld. He then gives his hammer to Rob, causing him to become Champion of the Asgard High Council (later Supreme Champion). We first get to see him in the real Asgard appearance in "Thor's Chariot", where Puff and his Party are successful in regenerating the Thunder Fossil (whom he was revived from) and use an Orison to free him from captivity. Any episode he appears in begins with his name (with the exception of "Small Victories") and appears once in every season (Except Seasons 4 and 14). *'Freyr' (Voiced by Tom Wayland) - Thor's diplomatic attaché and Asgard Ambassador. He first appears in "Thor's Mystery", where he informs the kids that Thor is missing (in reality is captured by the Goa'uld). He appears again in "Trapper Keeper" where He helps Rob get his possessed trapper keeper back. Unlike Thor, He continues to make more appearances throughout the show's run, like "Thor's Revelations", "Mystery Of The Urinal Deuce", "Thor's Disclosure", "Hiccup Power", "Thor's Adventure", among others. He is Resurrected from the Light Fossil. *'Heimdall' (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Season 5 Episode 14-present recurring) - An Asgard Scientist and an Asgard Exchange Student in Mr. Brown's Class. In "Thor's Revelations", He is resurrected to help Puff and co. to free Thor from a Goa'uld interrogation set, and joins Mr. Brown's Class. He is one of Adam Ewing's only friends, the other being Goop. His Fossil is the Plume Fossil. *'Kvasir' (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Asgard lawyer and scientist. He first appears in "Camp Penis", where he hosts an Asgard experimental lesson at the camp that Puff, Teri, Rob, and Melvin attend. In that episode, he later helps the four escape. He is a rare appearing Asgard, appearing in a short amount of episodes that include "Die Hippie, Die", "Hitman", "Tsst", and "D-Yikes!". His fossil for resurrection is the Norse Fossil. Production Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Note: '''Big Rob does not appear in this season following his ascension in Season 5's "Meridian". So his duties are taken over by Melvin Sneedly (Episodes 1-6), Tweek Tweak (Episode 7-10 and 16-20) and Toad Sanderson (Episode 11-15). Season 7 Season 8 '''Note: '''Teri Collins takes over Zowie's duties after Zowie broke up with Lance in Season 7's "Rasins", until Zowie's return to the main cast in the finale of Season 11. Season 9 Season 10 '''Note: '''Episodes 8 and 9 (The Big, Bad Battle Of The Bionic Booger Boy) premiered in one feature-length episode (which was released on DVD as Crappington: The Big, Bad Battle Of The Bionic Booger Boy: The Movie), and were split into two in the reruns. Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 '''Note: Starting with this season, Zowie will not be shown in Puff's party as much, so the 3rd member on team will be swapped in various episodes. Title Sequence Season 1-5 The first title sequence started with various pieces of character and scenery coming in from off-screen, then a lanky man, based off singer Les Claypool, with an acoustic guitar sings the theme song (with Lance, Zowie, Rob and Puff singing their own lines) while the boys headed to school on the bus. Various characters and events briefly appear in the background - for example, Mt. Coneret and the Chef Aid concert can both be seen, and among the appearing characters are the Mayor, Tweek, a Patrat, Asgards and Noob-Smoke. The song style used was very basic - it involved vocals, a guitar and rudimentary percussion. Update History *'Season 1' (Episodes 1-5) - The original animation. *'Season 1' (Episodes 6-13) - Updated animation to include PedoBear, Mt. Coneret, A Thomas and Peter Billboard, Clyde, Skipper, Gollet and Mr. Mankey. *'Season 2' - Updated animation to include Melvin, Lance's parents, The Mecha-Utonatron-X 95000, Broslake river, Tobias, Maractus, and some Guardsmen. *'Season 3' (Episode 1-14) - Updated animation to include Tweek, Archen, Paxton and Goop, and Dr. Fraiser is moved to the Zowie's verse to make room for Senator Robert Kinsey, who is in the area that she was in earlier variants. *'Season 3' (Episode 16-21) - Havik takes Saddamn's place. *'Season 4' (Episode 1-12) - Updated animation to include the Jakovasaurs, Goa'uld System Lords, Replicators, and Odin. *'Season 4' (Episode 13-21) - Updated animation to include Swaddle and The Fogman. *'Season 5' (Episode 1-13) - Updated animation to include Tom Tipper (in the Post Van), the Goa'uld Mothership, The Great Wall of Crappington, Canadaland, an Alomomola jumping over the Broslake brige, Timmy, Jimmy, Roo, and Jakavosaurus. Season 6-11 Season 12-13 Season 14-present Characters Seen In The Crowd As of Season 7, the end of the title sequence introduced a "crowd" with many characters throughout the show's run. Here is a list of the present characters in the crowd (as of Season 15). *PuffPuff Humbert *Zowie Devlin *Lance Patrick *Big/Regular Rob *Citizens of Crappington (multiple) *Mr. Nigel Brown *Teri Collins *Jimmy Swanson *Timmy *Toad Sanderson *Dwebble Pebble (with Spiral Shell from Season 9 onwards) *Skipper *Jenny Simon *Dr. Janet Fraiser *Goop *Adam Ewing *Dr. Henry Goose *Captain Molyneux *Autua *Gollet *Clyde Donovan *Maractus Smith *Swaddle *Archen *Harold J. Paxton *Chef *Mr. Mankey *Principal Waternoose *Rocky Waternoose *Senator Robert Kinsey *Officer Frogsworth *CE Guardsmen (multiple) *Goa'uld System Lords (multiple) *Havik *Melvin Sneedly (As Havik Jr.) *Noob-Smoke *Replicators (multiple) *Patrat *Gliscor *Thor *Elephant *Cow *Starvin' Marvin *Tom Tipper (in the Post Van) *Rachel Tenorman *Mimey *David Humbert *Jane Humbert *Ike Humbert *Shelly Humbert *Stuart Patrick *Linda Patrick *Jerry Patrick *Karen Patrick *Richard Devlin *Helen Devlin *Persian *Santa Claus *Rudolph *Elves *Cimmerians (multiple) *Taco from "Toad Gets An Anal Probe" *Rasins Girls *Trent Hewlett *Thomas And Peter *Jakovasaurs *Jakovasaurus *Canadian People (multiple) *Goa'uld Mothership *RMS Beliskiner *X-Wing Fighter *Goa'uld Manta-Ray Fighter *Sulu and Crackers (flying overhead) Theme Song Zowie's Lines Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Crappington